The inspection of industrial equipment and infrastructure can include the examination of confined spaces, requiring “confined space entry” by humans which is time consuming, expensive, and puts the individuals performing the inspection at risk. Because of the time and expense of such manual inspection mechanisms, risk-based prioritization is often applied to an industrial inspection such that higher-risk components are inspected while lower-risk ones (which may nonetheless also fail) go uninspected, contributing to a higher probability that an overall industrial system might fail. These manual inspection processes can also face data-loss issues, as human inspectors will often only record the minimal amount of information pertinent to an inspection, such as documenting a single reading that a visual inspection was conducted, failing to capture additional information that could be useful for determining the overall risk that an industrial system might fail. Because of their time and expense, these manual inspections are also often done as infrequently as possible, which increases the risk that an industrial system might fail between inspections.